Les souvenirs d'Hermione Granger
by Yusuke-kuwabara
Summary: Alors qu' Hermione souhaite abandonner son apprentissage avec Slughorn à Poudlard, le professeur auquel elle s'attendait le moins tente de la convaincre du contraire par une révélation des plus surprenantes. Comment le professeur Rogue en est venu à essayer de retenir Hermione avec une déclaration d'amour ? Réponse au défi d'Aesalys Fic HgxSs M pour plus tard
1. Prologue

Voici ma toute première fic, en réponse au défi d'Aesalys qui est aussi ma beta.

Elle comporte un prologue, neuf chapitres et un épilogue.

J'ai mis M car lemon au dernier chapitre, pas avant.

Bonne Lecture !

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Prologue :**

En ce jour gris, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et ébouriffés, les yeux couleur noisette, pleurait silencieusement.

Hermione Granger se tenait sous la pluie à la cérémonie d'enterrement du Professeur Slughorn. Elle lui en avait tant voulu pour n'avoir jamais reconnu son talent en potions à sa juste valeur, mais maintenant elle se rendait compte que c'était idiot.

Horace Slughorn s'était étouffé en avalant de travers un morceau d'ananas confit, personne n'était là pour lui jeter le sort Apneo. Ce qu'Hermione regrettait sans cesse.

Elle était son apprentie depuis quelques années, le soir de sa mort elle avait refusé son invitation d'une petite soirée à boire de son meilleur hydromel. Tout ça parce qu'il avait osé lui dire qu'il était dommage qu'elle ne possède pas le talent qu'avait montré Harry lors de leur sixième année, le matin même.

La cérémonie s'acheva dans les pleurs de plusieurs professeurs et de nombreux élèves appréciés par le défunt. Une mort sur la conscience, Hermione prit la décision d'abandonner son apprentissage incomplet et de rentrer chez son fiancé dès le lendemain.

Le matin suivant, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Hermione traînait ses valises. Son cœur lui semblait remonter dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle contemplait les murs, les portraits et les statues pour la dernière fois. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis par toutes les larmes versées.

Arrivant près du hall d'entrée, une grande silhouette sombre vint se poster devant elle.

« Miss Granger, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Le professeur Rogue la regardait d'un mauvais œil, la colère se lisait aisément sur ses traits. Sa voix était dure. Elle recula instinctivement.

« Je, elle hésita, je m'en vais... Je pars. Le professeur Slughorn... Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je rentre chez mon fiancé.

-Non. »

Son ton était devenu calme, elle doutait d'avoir bien entendu.

« Pa... Pardon ?

-Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le mot non ? »

Que cherchait à faire Rogue ? La mort de Slughorn n'était elle pas suffisante? Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir en pareil moment. Elle lui répondit en haussant le ton :

« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez m'empêcher de partir si je le souhaite, je suis plus que majeure et mon maître d'apprentissage est mort ! » Ce que ces mots pouvaient lui faire mal, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que son orgueil démesuré l'avait tué.

Rogue paraissait enragé maintenant, elle crut même lire du désespoir dans ses yeux.

« Miss Granger, votre apprentissage est incomplet. Il vous faut encore deux mois pour obtenir votre maîtrise de potions. Vous savez très bien que je suis apte à vous enseigner ces deux mois manquants » sa voix s'était faite acerbe, l'amertume s'y lisait.

Hermione ne sut que répondre. Il la voulait pour apprentie maintenant ? Voyant cela, Rogue se mit à parler, sa voix se fit douce mais impérieuse à la fois.

« Hermione, vous ne pouvez repartir chez votre fiancé. Il ne vous rendra pas heureuse. Je...

-Professeur ? »

Pourquoi parlait-il de son fiancé ? Ça ne le concernait pas. La colère affluait dans ses veines, il lui en avait fait bien assez.

Soudain il lui prit la main, elle était trop étonnée pour penser à la retirer. Ce simple fait sembla encourager son professeur, il se remit à parler, sa voix se fit désespérée et son regard suppliant.

« Vous ne pouvez quitter Poudlard, encore moins rejoindre votre fiancé. Vous n'avez pas encore obtenu votre maîtrise de potions... » Il prit une grande inspiration, continuant d'implorer Hermione du regard, avant de reprendre. « Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien vu à quel point Ronald Weasley vous a rendue malheureuse ces derniers mois. Il n'est fait pas pour une jeune femme telle que vous. »

L'expression de son visage devait être éloquente puisqu'il sembla soudain alarmé. Il serra sa main plus fort entre les siennes et se rapprocha encore un peu plus, lui laissant tout le loisir d'examiner son visage de plus près. Ses yeux sombres, étaient brillants. Hermione ne disait toujours rien, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Ce que je tente de vous dire » il semblait de moins en moins assuré et poursuivit avec hésitation, « c'est que... Je... je vous aime. »

Les trois derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés faisaient difficilement leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. C'était probablement une hallucination. Le professeur Rogue lui déclarait son amour ? Ne la voyant pas réagir, il tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Je vous aime, depuis que je suis revenu à Poudlard. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais je vous aime vraiment, Hermione. »

Hermione était sous le choc. Le professeur Rogue, qui l'avait rabaissée si souvent, qui s'était moqué d'elle à outrance, l'aimait.

Réfléchissant à ses paroles, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait eu des signes. Elle n'avait pas su les interpréter, trop troublée en ces instants pour le faire, mais ils étaient là.

Mais alors, pourquoi l'avait-il traitée si durement, trois semaines plus tôt ? Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne se souciait aucunement d'elle.

Elle se souvint de la première fois où ils s'étaient revus depuis la bataille.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Alors c'est peut être un peu court, mais c'est le prologue. Les chapitres ne seront pas tous de la même taille, désolée !

Je ne suis pas décidée pour le rythme de publication, un chapitre par semaine ou moins, des suggestions ? Sinon qu'en pensez-vous ? Des questions ? Quelque chose que vous trouvez bizarre ? J'accepte les critiques !

0o0o0o0o0o0

Notes d'Ae :

Horace Slughorn s'était étouffé en avalant de travers un morceau d'ananas confit, personne n'était là pour lui jeter le sort Apneo. Ce qu'Hermione regrettait sans cesse. (XD c'est la mort la plus débile que je connaisse ^^) C'est le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête XD

Elle était son apprentie depuis quelques années, le soir de sa mort elle avait refusé son invitation d'une petite soirée à boire de son meilleur hydromel. Tout ça parce qu'il avait osé lui dire qu'il était dommage qu'elle ne possède pas le talent qu'avait montré Harry lors de leur sixième année, le matin même. (En même temps…)

La cérémonie s'acheva dans les pleurs de plusieurs professeurs et de nombreux élèves appréciés par le défunt. Une mort sur la conscience, Hermione prit la décision d'abandonner son apprentissage incomplet et de rentrer chez son fiancé dès le lendemain. (Meuh nooon Va le reprendre avec Seeev)

« Miss Granger, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? » (Une bêtise ?)


	2. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre suivant le prologue.

Comme il est très court (désolée, les autres sont beaucoup plus longs je vous rassure), je le publie dès maintenant.

Aësalys, que je remercie, a corrigé ce chapitre.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Précédemment : Réfléchissant à ses paroles, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait eu des signes. Elle n'avait pas su les interpréter, trop troublée en ces instants pour le faire, mais ils étaient là.

Mais alors, pourquoi l'avait-il traitée si durement, trois semaines plus tôt ? Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne se souciait aucunement d'elle.

Elle se souvint de la première fois où ils s'étaient revus depuis la bataille.

**Chapitre 1**

_La première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus depuis la guerre, lors de la rentrée à Poudlard, Hermione avait ressenti un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Après tout, elle l'avait laissé pour mort. Elle tenait absolument à lui présenter ses excuses. _

_Lors du repas à la grande salle, elle avait eu tout le loisir de l'observer. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, grand et maigre, les yeux d'obsidienne qui brillait la plupart du temps d'une lueur cruelle, les cheveux noirs et gras, le teint cireux assorti à ses dents jaunes, et son nez visible de loin. Son apparence n'encourageait pas vraiment à venir lui parler, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire._

_Plus tard dans la soirée, l'occasion de lui parler s'était enfin présentée. Hermione le vit passer au détour d'un couloir. Saisissant son courage à deux mains, elle s'était lancée quelque peu anxieuse :_

_« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je voudrais vous parler ! »_

_Il lui jeta un bref regard dédaigneux avant de continuer son chemin. _

_« Monsieur, attendez, je dois vous parler! » Il n'avait même ralenti le pas. Elle fut obligée de courir derrière lui. « Professeur, je voulais m'excuser pour… Pour vous avoir laissé... Lorsque Voldemort vous a... »_

_Soudain elle se prit quelque chose de noir dans la figure._

_Rogue s'était arrêté brusquement et Hermione lui était rentrée dedans. Elle l'avait entendu siffler de colère puis il l'avait repoussée brutalement, l'envoyant sur ses fesses au sol. _

_« Miss Granger, ne comptez pas sur moi pour soulager votre conscience. Maintenant sortez de mon chemin et fichez moi la paix !_

_-Mais monsieur ! Il ne s'agit pas de ma conscience, mais de vous !_

_-N'avez vous donc pas compris ce que je viens de dire ?_

_-Mais, monsieur..._

_-Je vous croyais plus éloquente, Miss-je-sais-tout, c'est donc là toute la richesse de votre vocabulaire, "Mais monsieur"? » Son ton était moqueur et un petit sourire mauvais se dessinait sur ses lèvres._

_Hermione fit de grands efforts pour garder son calme, elle avait ce surnom en horreur. Elle fit le choix de tout de même lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. _

_« Professeur, je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé pour mort. Sachez aussi que j'ai été heureuse d'apprendre que vous étiez vivant, j'ai également été contente de vous revoir en bonne santé. » Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite, effrayée par le regard noir de son professeur. Néanmoins ses mots étaient tout à fait sincères. _

_« Granger. Le fait que vous soyez l'apprentie du professeur Slughorn ne change rien à vos obligations envers les autres professeurs de Poudlard. Retenue ce soir, vingt heures » dit-il, l'air menaçant et passablement furieux. _

_Il tourna les talons et commençait à partir, mais avant il lui dit une dernière chose, un sourire en coin :_

_« Miss Granger, il serait temps de vous relever. Vous êtes parfaitement ridicule, sur vos fesses au milieu du couloir. »_

_Hermione ne s'était pas rendue compte d'avoir eu toute cette conversation, installée bêtement sur son derrière par terre. Elle sentit une chaleur monter à ses joues, il l'avait tournée en ridicule une fois de plus. Si elle était heureuse de le revoir, ce n'était manifestement pas réciproque. _

A ces souvenirs, Hermione pensa que sa situation actuelle était plus que surprenante. Enfin de compte c'était probablement à cause d'Hagrid s'ils en étaient là.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Je sais que c'est un changement radical par rapport au prologue mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir. Excusez moi pour la longueur ridicule de ce chapitre, les autres seront nettement plus longs, promis !

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous vous sentez largué dites-le moi !

Aë n'a pas laissé de notes pour cette fois.

0o0o0o0o0o0

beatrice : Je te remercie pour ta review. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire, à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2, plus long que le précédent.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, envoyé des mp et ceux qui m'ont mise en favoris ou en follow, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça motive !

Je remercie encore Ae pour son travail et sans qui cette fic ne serait jamais née.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Précédemment : A ces souvenirs, Hermione pensa que sa situation actuelle était plus que surprenante. Enfin de compte c'était probablement à cause d'Hagrid s'ils en étaient là.

**Chapitre 2**

_Peu avant les vacances de Noël, Hagrid invita Hermione à boire le thé. Alors elle se rendit à sa cabane, se faisant copieusement arroser de bave grâce à Crocdur. _

_« Crocdur, viens là ! Vilain chien ! Oh bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ? _

_-Bonjour Hagrid, je vais bien._

_-Entre, ne reste pas dans le froid ! »_

_Entrant dans la cabane, elle put constater que celle-ci était étonnement propre et bien rangée. Certains meubles avaient même été recouverts de napperons très laids et des tapis rappelant de la fourrure étaient posés au sol. _

_« Euh, Hagrid, vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_-Oui Hermione, c'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler. »_

_Hermione s'assit à la table trop haute pour elle, tandis qu'Hagrid faisait de même. _

_« Voilà, comme tu le sais, Olympe et moi sommes mariés depuis cet été. D'ailleurs la France est magnifique ! Enfin voilà, nous partons en voyage de noces demain, pour quelques mois. »_

_Voilà donc pourquoi la maison avait été arrangée et décorée. _

_« Hagrid, c'est merveilleux ! Ou partez-vous ?_

_-Dans la mangrove, on y trouve des salamandres géantes et des poissons dévoreurs absolument fabuleux !_

_-Oh, euh, c'est bien Hagrid. Ce sera mémorable, sans aucun doute._

_-Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour ça, Hermione. J'ai un service à te demander. »_

_Hermione avait senti ses entrailles se nouer, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien des services précédents qu'elle lui avait rendus. _

_« Dans la forêt, Graupy m'aide mais il ne peut y arriver tout seul. Il faut que quelqu'un continue à l'apprivoiser pendant mon absence. » Hagrid la suppliait du regard, elle appréhendait de plus en plus la suite._

_« Voilà j'ai trouvé un bébé, je ne pouvais pas le laisser, tu comprends ? Il était si petit, si mignon avec ses petits yeux. Il serait mort sans moi. » Il fit une pause puis reprit, « c'est une manticore (1), Hermione. »_

_Après Norbert, Aragog, les scrouts et Graup, une manticore. Il était difficile d'imaginer pire. Hagrid sembla prendre son silence et ses yeux ronds pour de l'admiration._

_« Oh, Hermione, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! La manticore s'appelle Bérengère, c'est un nom français comme ma femme ! XD Ca lui ressemble parfaitement ^^ Tu verras, elle est adorable comme tout. Mais fais attention, elle s'emporte un peu parfois quand elle joue, elle est encore jeune tu comprends. Bref son venin provoque des malédictions, alors protège-toi bien quand tu joueras avec elle. Tu dois y aller Hermione, Olympe ne va plus tarder. Va voir Graup pour la manticore. Au revoir et bonnes vacances ! »_

_Hermione se demanda un instant si Mme Maxime s'était sentie flattée par le choix du prénom de la bête avant de réaliser qu'on la poussait vers la sortie._

_« Mais, Hagrid, non je ne peux pas » mais la directrice de Beauxbâtons entrait déjà, ne lui accordant même pas un salut. _

_Hermione se retrouva dehors sans avoir eu le temps de protester. _

_Ainsi, Hagrid parti pour la mangrove (il avait pris soin d'éviter une certaine ancienne élève de Gryffondor), Hermione rendit visite à Graup. Hagrid lui avait construit une cabane adaptée à sa taille à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. _

_Elle s'était sentie obligée d'y aller, puis c'était dangereux, on ne pouvait laisser Graup seul avec une manticore. Graup ne risquait probablement pas grand chose, sa condition de géant le protégeait mais si "Bérengère" s'échappait, qui sait combien d'élèves seraient blessés. _

_Donc Hermione avait fait la connaissance de la créature. Celle ci avait un corps de lion et une tête d'homme, ses yeux étaient dorés et sa chevelure semblable à une crinière. Elle aurait pu être belle sans les trois rangées de crocs acérés en guise de bouche. _

_La manticore était dans un enclos ensorcelé construit par Hagrid, il avait même pris soin de lui faire un abri avec une grande panière moelleuse. Il lui aussi donné des jouets, enfin d'après le peu qui en restait, Hermione en déduisit que c'était des jouets. _

_Graup lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait apprivoiser la créature et jouer avec elle. Chose impossible de l'avis d'Hermione. Elle avait quand même essayé tant bien que mal, Bérengère avait bien failli la mordre plusieurs fois. _

_Alors qu'elle tentait une énième fois d'apprivoiser la manticore, le professeur Rogue apparut près de l'enclos en silence. Il se tenait très droit et la regardait, le visage impénétrable. _

_Quand Hermione le vit, elle en eut des sueurs froides, et s'il la dénonçait ? Et si Hagrid et elle étaient renvoyés de Poudlard ? _

- _Pro... professeur ? Je... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... Je vais tout vous expliquer._

- _Miss Granger, taisez vous. Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Les manticores ne sont pas autorisées à Poudlard. Elle sont d'ailleurs interdites par le ministère dans toute la Grande Bretagne, dit il d'une voix doucereuse. Vous ne risquez pas seulement un renvoi, mais Azkaban._

_Hermione sentit la panique monter, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas finir à Azkaban. Elle était bien trop jeune, et avait seulement voulu aider son ami. Hagrid ne le méritait pas non plus, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, il pensait sincèrement que la manticore était inoffensive et en danger. _

_Elle commençait à expliquer tout ça au professeur mais il leva la main, lui signifiant ainsi de se taire. _

- _Je ne doute pas que vous ayez quantité de mensonges à me raconter, mais ils ne m'intéressent guère. Cependant je suis prêt à ne pas vous dénoncer, en échange d'un service. Il lui fit un sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille._

- _Un service, monsieur ?_

- _Oui. Vous voyez, les poils de la queue de la manticore sont très utilisés pour certaines potions … méconnues. Mais cet ingrédient est rare et très coûteux. Si vous m'en donnez de temps de temps, je garderai le silence._

_Hermione pensa qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle tête ferait Hagrid en voyant sa manticore dépoilée._

- _Je…j'accepte votre proposition. Elle vit un sourire triomphal apparaître sur le visage de son professeur, elle baissa la tête._

- _Je suis ravi d'avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente. Mais je n'ai pas tout mon temps devant moi, allez me chercher ces ingrédients._

- _Mais professeur, encore une fois il leva la main._

- _Bravo miss Granger, vous avez enrichi votre vocabulaire depuis, lui dit-il d'un ton ironique. Maintenant, si vous avez fini de dire des sottises, passons aux choses sérieuses._

- _Professeur, on ne peut pas l'approcher à moins de trois mètres! Comment lui prendre ses poils de sa queue sans se faire mordre ?_

_Rogue poussa un profond soupir. _

- _Je pensais que la petite Miss-je-sais-tout aurait déjà élaboré une stratégie. Vous n'êtes donc pas pressée de faire étalage de vos talents ?_

_Hermione savait ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il la provoquait pour qu'elle fasse tout le travail à sa place. _

- _Eh bien monsieur, puisque vous avez trop peur de la manticore pour vous en approcher, je vais le faire._

_Quand elle vit ses yeux s'agrandir puis se plisser de colère, la crainte d'avoir été trop loin l'assaillit. Mais il lui répondit calmement, très digne :_

- _Contrairement à certains, Granger, je ne me contente pas d'abrutir mes interlocuteurs de stupides vantardises. Puisque manifestement, vous en êtes incapable, je vais chercher ces poils moi même._

_Hermione se sentit vexée, malgré tout, le ton solennel qu'il avait employé pour dire qu'il allait chercher ces poils lui même, lui donnait envie de rire. _

_Alors il se rapprocha de l'enclos et regarda la créature qui semblait ne pas avoir perdu une miette de l'échange. Hermione espéra que la manticore n'avait pas compris ce qu'on s'apprêtait à lui faire. Nul doute que Bérengère n'apprécierait pas une petite séance d'épilation._

_Hermione vit Rogue enjamber la clôture et entrer dans l'enclos. Il s'approcha lentement de la bête qui d'ailleurs semblait lui sourire, ayant probablement une mauvaise idée en tête. _

- _Monsieur, ne lui faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît._

_La créature était certes monstrueuse mais elle était censée en prendre soin, pas la blesser. _

_Le professeur ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle. Il voulut contourner la manticore par la droite mais celle ci se redressa et commença à pousser un étrange grondement aigu. Rogue recula un peu et essaya de passer cette fois sur sa gauche. Mais Bérengère gronda plus fort et suivit son mouvement. _

- _Granger, faites diversion, je la contournerais au même moment_

_Alors comme ça, il lui demandait de l'aide ? Elle éprouvait une furieuse envie de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, mais elle ne voulait pas sa mort ni celle de la manticore. _

- _Bérengère, viens, je t'ai apporté quelque chose ! Bérengère ! La créature se tournant un peu pour la regarder._

- _Bérengère ? Vous avez appelé ce monstre Bérengère ? Rogue la regardait comme s'il la soupçonnait d'avoir avalé des substances illicites._

- _C'est Hagrid qui a choisi son nom._

_Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme 'ce fou de Hagrid', 'des monstres nommés Bérengère', 'd'un ridicule magistral'. _

_Elle prit sa baguette et transforma une feuille morte en souris d'une couleur un peu jaune. _

- _Bérengère, regarde ! Elle tendit sa main dans l'enclos et secoua la souris qui se débattait. _

_La bête sembla intéressée et vint vers elle. Rogue en profita et courut derrière elle. Il attrapa sa queue et, en arracha des poils ! Hermione sut tout de suite que ça allait mal se passer. Pourquoi avait il arraché les poils plutôt que d'en couper ? _

_Bérengère poussa un hurlement suraigu à vous en percer les tympans, elle se tourna vers Rogue et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir sa baguette, elle se jeta sur lui, lacérant son torse et son visage. _

_Hermione s'élança pour l'aider quand elle entendit un martèlement assourdissant. Graup surgit de la forêt en vociférant. _

- _Vilaine Berry, lâche le monsieur, très vilaine !_

_Il avait un petit tronc d'arbre à la main, il en donna un coup à Bérengère puis se saisit de Rogue et Hermione. _

_- Vite, Graup, à l'infirmerie, le professeur Rogue est blessé ! _

Ce n'était sûrement pas ces événements qui la pousseraient à donner la réponse que son professeur attendait. Par contre ceux qui suivaient étaient de meilleur augure.

Severus essayait de deviner les pensées d'Hermione. Il se rappela un assez mauvais souvenir qui le rendit heureux qu'Hermione n'utilise pas la légilimencie.

0o0o0o0o0o0

(1) La manticore est une créature issue de la mythologie grecque. Elle est généralement représentée avec un corps de lion, une tête humaine et plusieurs rangées de crocs. Son venin, selon les mythes, provoque mort, maladie, empoisonnement ou malédiction.

Pour les besoins de l'histoire, ce seront des malédictions bénignes pour un sorcier. (Ae : Vaut mieux quelle mort crétine ! Digne d'un 'tuer Ron') J'avoue XD

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dorénavant je publierai un chapitre tous les dimanches, j'espère que ça convient à tout le monde.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu sans trop vous dérouter, pardonnez-moi pour le côté abracadabrant ! Vous avez aimé ? Ou pas du tout ?

D'après les stats, 626 personnes ont lu cette fic pour le moment, faites un petit effort s'il vous plait et laissez votre avis même si c'est pour me dire que vous détestez, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur cette fic !

0o0o0o0o0o0

Note d'Aë :

_« Oh, Hermione, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! La manticore s'appelle Bérengère, c'est un nom français comme ma femme ! _(XD Ca lui ressemble parfaitement ^^ )


	4. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre trois, j'ai honte mais il est court encore une fois.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et Ae qui a corrigé cette fic mais surtout lancé le défi.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Précédemment : Ce n'était sûrement pas ces événements qui la pousseraient à donner la réponse que son professeur attendait. Par contre ceux qui suivaient étaient de meilleur augure.

Severus essayait de deviner les pensées d'Hermione. Il se rappela un assez mauvais souvenir qui le rendit heureux qu'Hermione n'utilise pas la légilimencie.

**Chapitre 3**

_Quand Severus Rogue se réveilla à l'infirmerie, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage inquiet de Pomfresh penché vers lui. Il sursauta et tenta de la repousser brutalement. Mais ce faisant, une douleur aiguë s'éveilla en divers endroits de son torse. Il grimaça, le regrettant aussitôt, il ressentait comme des brûlures sur son visage. _

_Des mains le repoussèrent au fond de son lit. _

- _Restez tranquille, vos blessures n'ont pas tout à fait fini de cicatriser. Comment vous êtes vous fait ça ?_

_Il se laissa aller au fond du lit, ses idées n'étaient pas très claires. En guise de réponse, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, il ne lui avouerait jamais la vérité._

- _Graup est arrivé en courant au château, il vous tenait vous et miss Granger dans ses mains. Vous saigniez de partout ! Granger a été très vague sur ce qui s'est passé. _

_Il se demandait quel mensonge inventer. _

_Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire qu'il avait surpris Hagrid et sa manticore le jour même de la rentrée et qu'ils avaient passé un accord. Le même que celui qu'il avait passé avec Granger à peu de choses près en fait. _

_Il ne ressentit pas une once de culpabilité en repensant à la manière dont il l'avait effrayée, quand il avait compris qu'Hagrid avait négligé de lui parler de leur accord. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il pourrait l'envoyer à Azkaban. _

_Le fait qu' Hagrid l'avait seulement autorisé à ramasser les poils naturellement tombés - et non pas à les couper, encore moins les arracher - ne l'inquiéta pas non plus. _

- _Alors ? Seriez-vous devenu muet, Severus ?_

_Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hermione retourna tous les jours voir Bérengère qui n'avait qu'une petite bosse. Le professeur Rogue n'avait mis qu'une journée pour se remettre de ses blessures qui n'étaient finalement pas si importantes. D'ailleurs il revint très vite dans la forêt pour récupérer les poils qui avaient disparu dans l'agitation. _

_La manticore allongée dans son enclos, se souvenait très bien du traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle gronda dès qu'elle l'aperçut. _

- _Miss Granger, nous avons besoin d'une solution qui nous permettrait de nous emparer des poils de... Bérengère, il prononça son nom d'une voix emplie de dégoût, sans mettre nos vies en danger. _

_Hermione eut un sursaut, elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver alors qu'elle était occupée à préparer la nourriture de la manticore. Elle mangeait, de mauvaise grâce - elle essayait sans cesse de prélever un peu de chair à Hermione - plusieurs kilos de viande rouge par jour. _

- _Seriez-vous sourde Granger ?_

_Elle se retourna pour le voir la regarder, l'air hautain, comme d'habitude. Décidément il fallait vraiment déployer des efforts considérables pour supporter cet homme._

- _Je pense que vous avez raison, monsieur. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça._

_A partir de ce jour, ils réfléchirent ensemble au problème et expérimentèrent différentes idées._

_Ils avaient essayé la diversion de nouveau mais la manticore se méfiait depuis sa mésaventure. Après quelques lacérations, ils passèrent à autre chose. Hermione tenta d'imaginer un piège qui ne la blesserait pas et suffisamment solide pour la retenir, mais cela échoua aussi. _

_Hermione fut d'ailleurs mordue à la main. Elle crut avoir échappé à la malédiction normalement provoquée par le venin, jusqu'au lendemain matin. _

_En se rendant à sa salle de bain, elle avait découvert une étrange créature verdâtre dans le miroir. Elle avait crié et vu des bulles jaunâtres et nauséabondes sortir de sa bouche. En fait à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait un son, des bulles sortaient. _

_Cela dura quatre jours pendant lesquels on lui interdit de parler. Rogue se déclara ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé le moyen de faire taire l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout. Il avait même osé complimenter son teint, arguant que la couleur verdâtre s'accordait à merveille avec le brun de ses yeux. _

_A cette occasion, Hermione se mit en colère et ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre vertement :_

- _Si vous n'étiez pas si cupide, monsieur, je n'en serais pas là !_

_Il devint furieux en entendant ses mots, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne pouvait plus supporter ses sarcasmes. _

- _Vous osez m'accuser de cupidité alors que vous n'hésitez pas à cacher un monstre dans une école ? _

_Il marquait un point, mais il pouvait bien parler, lui aussi cachait un monstre dans une école ! _

- _Au moins, je ne le fais pas pour de l'argent mais pour un ami !_

_Il fit brusquement volte face et parla tout bas. _

- _Très bien, Granger. Ce n'est pas pour l'argent, il fit une pause semblant hésiter à confier ses secrets, je fais des recherches sur une potion, qui nécessite des poils de manticore._

_Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, un déluge de question franchit sa bouche. _

- _Quelle potion ? N'avez vous pas assez d'argent pour en acheter vous même ? Les poils sont-ils vraiment indispensables ? Depuis combien..._

- _GRANGER !_

_Il semblait prêt à lui jeter un sort, ses yeux étaient glacés. _

- _Vous en savez déjà bien trop, petite fouineuse, tout ceci ne vous concerne pas ! Une semaine de retenue, Granger, il rapprocha son visage du sien au point de presque le toucher, si vous prononcez un seul mot de plus, ce sera un trimestre de retenues._

_Sa voix s'était faite menaçante. Hermione se le tint pour dit et ne pipa mot. _

_Suite à cette mémorable crise de colère de la part de son professeur, les tensions se dissipèrent au bout de quelques jours. _

_Ils avaient enfin convenu que la seule solution était de parvenir à apprivoiser et dresser la bête. _

_Rogue pensait qu'il fallait procéder comme avec un lion puis qu'après tout, Bérengère était à demi-lion. Donc sa solution était de la fouetter jusqu'à ce qu'elle obéisse. _

_Hermione le soupçonnait de vouloir se venger des blessures que la créature lui avait infligées. _

_Elle pensait qu'il valait mieux s'y prendre comme avec un chien, elle n'avait rien de mieux à proposer, d'après les livres de la bibliothèque, personne n'avait été assez fou pour tenter de dresser une manticore. _

_Son professeur s'y opposa bien évidemment, mais il finit par capituler quand elle le menaça de tout raconter à McGonnagal. _

_A partir de ce moment, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, leurs relations commencèrent à changer tout doucement._

Cette malédiction avait été horrible sur le moment, mais il fallait reconnaître que ça paraissait assez drôle maintenant, même les moqueries de son professeur.

Ce qui s'était passé tournait en la faveur de Rogue, malgré cette histoire de fouet sur la fin. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas suffisant. Même ce qui arrivait peu après, alors que Ron l'avait profondément blessée.

Sans le savoir, tous deux réfléchirent aux mêmes événements, lorsque Severus avait enfin retiré une petite partie de son masque.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Voilà, court encore une fois, en fait je me rendais pas compte tant que j'avais la fic en un bloc, mais les chapitres sont vraiment pas longs quand même. Désolée !

J'ai totalisé un peu plus de 1500 views sur septembre, vous pourriez me mettre quelques reviews non ? S'il vous plait, ça motive et ça encourage vous savez et surtout ça ne vous coute que deux minutes ! Je vais finir par imposer un quota avant de publier les chapitres sinon.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Notes d'Aë :

_Rogue pensait qu'il fallait procéder comme avec un lion puis qu'après tout, Bérengère était à demi-lion. Donc sa solution était de la fouetter jusqu'à ce qu'elle obéisse.(_-_- Nannnn) C'est vrai que je l'ai fait un peu méchant.


	5. Chapter 4

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, j'ai pas d'excuse, j'ai juste oublié d'embarquer ma clé usb chez mes parents.

Je tenais à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui m'ont mise en alerte, ainsi que ma beta Ae.

Voilà le chapitre quatre avec un jour de retard.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Précédemment : Ce qui s'était passé tournait en la faveur de Rogue, malgré cette histoire de fouet sur la fin. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas suffisant. Même ce qui arrivait peu après, alors que Ron l'avait profondément blessée.

Sans le savoir, tous deux réfléchirent aux mêmes événements, lorsque Severus avait enfin retiré une petite partie de son masque.

**Chapitre 4**

_Hermione était épuisée, la semaine avait été chargée, Slughorn qui la faisait participer à ses cours en plus de lui en donner pendant son temps libre de la journée, était convaincue qu'Hermione passait la plus grande partie de ses soirées en retenue avec Rogue. _

_Alors il la faisait travailler avec lui le soir après les cours. Il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider à échapper à l'acariâtre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais Hermione avait juste deux fois plus de travail._

_Elle eut enfin une soirée libre peu après. Elle choisit d'en profiter et partit au ministère, elle avait convenu avec Harry de faire une surprise à Ron, son petit ami, en allant le chercher à la fin de ses cours d'auror._

_Severus Rogue était encore une fois près de l'enclos de la manticore, qui était occupée à déchiqueter les jouets qu'ils lui avaient donné pour l'appâter. _

_Granger était absente, comme convenu. Il ne pourrait donc pas récupérer d'ingrédients ce soir, mais il valait mieux surveiller Graup. _

_Il regarda Bérengère qui à présent avait tourné sa tête vers lui et lui faisait un de ses horribles sourires. Elle grandissait vite, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle avait la taille d'un lion, maintenant elle presque aussi grande qu'un petit cheval. Sa crinière lui rappelait la chevelure d'une jeune fille en particulier, mais se rappelant de la réaction de la dite jeune fille à l'occasion d'une réflexion sur ses dents, il le gardait pour lui. _

_Soudain il entendit des pas derrière lui, il se retourna, la peur lui serrant le ventre. Mais il était trop tard pour disparaître, il allait perdre son poste d'un instant à l'autre, à moins que..._

_Severus sortit sa baguette et se prépara à lancer un Oubliettes sur le malvenu mais il s'arrêta juste à temps, c'était Hermione Granger qui se tenait devant lui. _

_Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, mais c'était bien elle, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et en pleurs._

_- Granger ? Que faites-vous ici ?_

_Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant de sangloter._

_- Granger, je n'ai pas le temps pour vos pleurnicheries._

_Il la vit se frotter les yeux puis tenter de reprendre son calme._

_- C'est... C'est rien, professeur. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis sembla exploser. Ce n'est que ce salaud de Ron ! Elle était furieuse maintenant, elle commença à faire les cents pas autour de l'enclos. C'est un menteur et un égoïste !_

_Et elle partit dans un long discours, au cours duquel elle lui expliqua à quel point cet idiot de Weasley était abominable. Et surtout comment elle l'avait trouvé dans une situation compromettante avec une autre femme. _

_Il ne sut que longtemps après ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça :_

_- Miss Granger, je compte faire de nouveaux essais sur la potion. Voudriez-vous travailler dessus, mercredi prochain à vingt heures ?_

_Elle le regarda bouche bée puis fit un petit sourire avant d'accepter. Il se sentit mieux que d'habitude._

* * *

_Le mercredi soir, il était dans son bureau, corrigeant des copies en attendant Granger. _

_Il regrettait par moment de lui avoir fait cette proposition, il avait eu plusieurs jours pour annuler mais ne l'avait pas fait. Il espérait qu'elle serait moins pénible qu'à l'ordinaire._

_A huit heures tapantes, il entendit des coups à la porte, elle était toujours aussi ponctuelle._

_- Entrez._

_Granger entra puis vint se placer devant lui, le saluant d'un bonsoir anxieux._

_- Comme vous devez vous en douter, ce bureau n'est pas équipé pour préparer des potions. Nous allons donc utiliser mes quartiers personnels. Je vous saurais gré de ne toucher à rien sans mon autorisation et de n'en parler à personne._

_- Oui monsieur. Son visage était aussi sérieux que si elle se rendait à un examen._

_Severus se leva, tout en sortant sa baguette. Il en donna un coup à un des rayonnages de son bureau tout en prononçant quelques mots :_

- Ducunt volentem fata, nolentem trahunt (1)

_Sur une partie du mur, les étagères disparurent, faisant place à une porte qu'il ouvrit._

_Il entra directement dans ce qui était normalement un salon, mais qu'il avait transformé en une sorte de laboratoire. _

_Cela ressemblait assez à sa salle de classe et son bureau en même temps. Les murs couverts de livres et de bocaux, une grande table de travail encombrée, deux chaises seulement et un fauteuil abîmé devant une petite cheminée, le tout éclairé par quelques bougies._

_Il voyait Granger qui l'avait suivi de près, contempler tous ses livres avec envie. _

_- Miss Granger, nous allons commencer par élaborer une potion de cicatrisation classique chacun de notre coté._

_Severus lui tendit un livre ouvert à la page des instructions pour la potion concernée._

_Avec sa baguette, il fit un peu de place sur sa table de travail et fit apparaître le matériel nécessaire à l'élaboration de deux potions._

_- Tous les ingrédients nécessaires sont ici dans cette malle. Il montra du doigt une petite malle au milieu de tout le bazar sur la table. Au travail, miss._

_- Bien, monsieur._

_Ils se placèrent face à face, chacun d'un côté de la table. Il s'était attendu à une averse de questions, mais apparemment elle avait compris qu'il lui faisait déjà une énorme faveur en l'amenant ici. Il commença lui même à travailler tout en surveillant Granger d'un œil. _

_Au bout d'une demi-heure, les deux potions émettaient une chaleur étouffante. Severus commençait à transpirer abondamment, il ouvrit un peu le col de sa robe. Il vit que Granger le regardait. _

_- Avez-vous un problème miss ?_

_- Monsieur, est ce que je peux retirer ma robe ?_

_Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle parlait de se mettre nue. Mais heureusement pour lui, il redescendit sur terre et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. _

_Elle retira sa robe qu'elle plaça sur le fauteuil, la laissant en pantalon et pull. Ils revinrent tous les deux à leur travail. _

_Un peu de temps s'écoula, Severus rajoutait des pétales de chèvre feuille mordeur quand il entendit son élève pousser un soupir. Elle s'était appuyée sur la table, penchée en avant, lui offrant une vue intéressante quelque part entre son menton et son ventre. Il se sentit gêné, il fut tenté de la rabrouer pour avoir mis un pull si osé, mais se dit qu'il passerait pour un pervers. Il fallait être honnête, le vêtement incriminé était décent en réalité. Il prit le parti de l'ignorer. _

_Il restait encore une demi-heure de préparation. Severus sentit ses yeux se diriger tous seuls, vers la vue intéressante de tout à l'heure à plusieurs reprises. Il en remua sa potion deux fois de trop. Quand Granger se pencha une nouvelle fois, il en ajouta une griffe de salamandre de trop. _

_Les deux potions furent terminées en même temps. Elle devait normalement être d'un vert émeraude profond, mais celle de Severus était un peu trop pâle. _

_Il vit son élève arborer un sourire fier quand elle eut fini de comparer les deux breuvages. Elle ne put apparemment pas s'empêcher d'en rajouter.  
_

_- Monsieur, votre potion... _

_- Je sais, Granger._

_Puis il ajouta, de mauvaise foi :_

_- J'ai été trop occupé à surveiller vos gestes. Une seule erreur aurait pu être fatale. _

_- Pardon, professeur, dit-elle d'une petite voix, en baissant les yeux._

_Bien, attaquons nous maintenant au cœur du problème. La potion que nous venons de préparer ne permet pas de guérir toutes les blessures. Notamment celles causées par la magie noire. Il s'agit de la modifier pour qu'elle le puisse. Une suggestion, Granger ? _

_- Monsieur, je pense qu'il faut procéder selon le sort qui a causé la blessure. Cherchez-vous à guérir les effets d'un sort en particulier ?_

_Il n'avait pas très envie de le lui dire, mais garder le silence sur ce point ne servirait à rien. _

_- Le sectum sempra, Granger._

_Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. _

_- Commençons, miss._

Severus pensait que seule Hermione aurait accepté de le suivre dans ses quartiers pour y travailler sur une potion liée à de la magie noire. Et elle l'avait fait avec joie.

Un sourire - que Severus ne manqua pas de voir- vint aux lèvres d'Hermione en pensant au jour où elle avait compris qu'il s'en voulait toujours pour la blessure qu'il avait causée accidentellement à Georges Weasley. Sous ses airs d'homme dur et froid, il était en fait quelqu'un de bien, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Par contre, penser aux premiers signes de ce qui allait tout gâcher, qui venaient juste après, lui fit perdre son sourire.

0o0o0o0o0o0

(1) « Les destins conduisent celui qui se soumet à leurs arrêts ils entraînent celui qui résiste. »

Source : Wikipedia (au moins on est surs que je ne raconte pas de bêtises, ça commence à faire loin mes cours de latin) Ae : Avec wiki ? C'est de l'ironie à la Sev que tu fais là ? J'ai « Le jeune bœuf apprend du vieux boeuf » ou des trucs sur les lois romaines, enfin voilà je me rappelle pas d'autres citations qui conviennent un tant soit peu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois de mon retard, je ferais plus attention, promis !

Je suis désolée pour les fans de Ron (assez peu nombreuses j'ai l'impression), moi-même j'adore Ron, mais à cause des conditions du défi c'était compliqué d'en faire autre chose qu'un s*****.

D'ailleurs, j'ai vu que la longueur des chapitres gênait pas mal d'entre vous, malheureusement ça ne changera pas, les condition du défi m'imposent 9000 mots maximum (j'ai pas réussi mais j'ai quand même essayé), ce doit être une fic courte. Je vous mettrais les conditions du défi après le prologue, pour pas vous « spoiler ».

Je change pas de refrain, voulez bien me laisser un tite review ?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Notes d'Ae :

_Il vit son élève arborer un sourire fier quand elle eut fini de comparer les deux breuvages. Elle ne put apparemment pas s'empêcher d'en rajouter. _XD J'adore comment tu as détourné ce bonus


	6. Chapter 5

Je publie ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance parce que je n'aurais pas le temps demain.

J'espère que ce chapitre plaira à ceux d'entre vous qui la lisent.

Bonne lecture !

0o0o0o0o0o0

Précédemment : Sous ses airs d'homme dur et froid, il était en fait quelqu'un de bien, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Par contre, penser aux premiers signes de ce qui allait tout gâcher, qui venaient juste après, lui fit perdre son sourire.

**Chapitre 5**

_Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Hermione revint de temps en temps proposer des idées au professeur Rogue. Il faisait l'effort de les essayer et de lui donner le résultat. Elle eut aussi l'occasion de revoir Ron et de se réconcilier avec lui, bien qu'elle ne lui fasse plus confiance. _

_Rogue et elle, avaient un peu progressé un peu du côté de Bérengère. Désormais, elle s'asseyait quand on lui en donnait l'ordre, mais sa mémoire restait vive et elle refusait toujours de laisser qui que ce soit s'approcher de sa queue, les obligeant à risquer ses morsures. _

_Aujourd'hui n'était pas une bonne journée pour Hermione, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut et avait eu juste le temps de courir jusqu'aux toilettes pour y rendre son dîner de la veille. _

_Après être arrivée en retard à son premier cours, une migraine qui ne devait pas lâcher de la journée fit son apparition. _

_Le soir quand elle prit le chemin de la forêt interdite, son professeur était déjà là. Ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir, de plus ses recherches étaient fascinantes._

_Elle l'observa un petit moment avant de se montrer. Il semblait nerveux, agacé même, il râlait après la créature. Hermione le rejoignit. _

_Bonsoir, professeur._

_Il se tourna vers elle et répondit à son salut, par un signe de tête. _

_Vous allez bien, monsieur ?_

_Oui, Granger, je vais bien, répondit-il d'un ton agacé. J'avais presque enfin réussi cette foutue potion mais il a encore fallu que ça coince, bordel ! Il se mit à faire les cent pas._

_Hermione était étonnée, il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir déjà entendu jurer. _

_Qu'avez vous essayé dernièrement, professeur ?_

_Il la regarda un moment avant d'accepter de lui répondre :_

_J'ai tenté de modifier la potion à sa base pour qu'elle reste stable au fil des ajouts suivants. Lorsque j'ai ajouté la poudre de corne de bicéros, au lieu de devenir acide comme auparavant, la potion a enfin atteint le stade souhaité._

_Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle, monsieur !_

_Le problème, miss, ce sont les poils de manticore. Quand je les ai ajoutées à la fin, le chaudron a explosé. C'est ce que je ne comprends pas, les modifications apportées ne devraient pas entrer en conflit avec les poils !_

_Hermione réfléchit au problème puis pensa qu'il fallait qu'elle aille à la bibliothèque. Elle finirait peut être par trouver quelque chose. _

_Professeur, qu'avez vous modifié précisément ?_

_Il lui lança un regard noir et sembla sur le point de refuser de répondre, mais il sembla se raviser. _

_J'ai ajouté un peu de mon propre sang, lors de la première étape de la potion de cicatrisation. _

_Depuis plusieurs jours, Hermione cherchait dans tous les livres qui lui passaient sous le nez, mais ne trouvait rien. Absolument rien. Elle décida de laisser tomber pour cette journée et répartit vers sa chambre. _

_Ses pensées s'orientèrent vers Harry et Ron. Mieux valait ne penser qu'au premier finalement. _

_Harry qui avait semblé trouver toutes les solutions aux potions en trichant. Grâce à ce fichu livre qu'il ne lâchait jamais. D'ailleurs ce livre venait de Rogue lui même. _

_Et si elle le lisait ? Elle savait bien que son professeur connaissait bien évidemment tout ce qui y était écrit, mais peut être que cela lui donnerait une idée à elle. _

_Une fois qu'elle eut récupéré le manuel de potions, elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre. _

_Elle lut une bonne moitié du livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé sans rien trouver qui concerne leur problème actuel. _

_En revanche, elle y apprit des quantités de choses fascinantes. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Harry avait passé tant de temps avec. _

_Le professeur Rogue possédait vraiment une intelligence hors du commun. Elle ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville, même le professeur Slughorn ne le pouvait probablement pas. Dire qu'il n'avait que seize ans lorsqu'il a écrit dans ce livre._

_Elle eut un frisson en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire à peine quelques années plus tard. S'il n'y avait pas eu Lily, la mère d'Harry, serait-il revenu du bon coté ? Et s'il était resté du coté de Voldemort, avec son intelligence et ses capacités, quel monstre serait-il devenu ?_

_Alors que deux heures du matin était passée, elle trouva enfin quelque chose. _

_Le lendemain, une nouvelle crise de vomissements l'avait réveillée. Lorsque ses cours se finirent enfin, elle courut jusqu'à l'enclos de manticore pour y attendre son professeur. _

_Il mit un moment avant d'apparaître, mais dès qu'elle vit sa silhouette se profiler derrière les arbres, elle courut le voir. _

_Professeur, j'ai trouvé ! Elle lui tendit un parchemin couvert de notes._

_Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur puis lui prit le parchemin des mains. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, Hermione voyait ses sourcils se froncer. Quand il eut fini, il lui demanda :_

_Où avez vous trouvé ceci, Granger ?_

_Euh, professeur, je me suis souvenu de ce que disait Dumbledore à propos de la magie du sang. Et j'ai lu votre livre, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante._

_Mon ancien manuel de potion ? Vous fouinez encore dedans ?_

_Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre._

_Après avoir transmis à son professeur les notes qu'elle avait prises, Hermione avait du lui rendre son manuel de potions. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas pour les petites filles sans cervelle et trop curieuses pour leur bien. _

_Il l'avait sérieusement vexée en lui disant ça, elle pensait lui avoir prouvé son intelligence et sa maturité, mais après tout il s'agissait du professeur le plus injuste qu'elle eut rencontré._

Refusant de s'attarder sur un point bien précis, Hermione préféra se concentrer sur l'intelligence de l'homme en face d'elle. Il accumulait les bons points quand on y réfléchissait, mais alors pourquoi l'avait-il blessée ?

Severus, avec un temps de retard, pensa lui aussi aux signes de la catastrophe imminente.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé. Pour une fois j'ai laissé deux gros indices sur ce qui va se passer ensuite.

Je récapitule très brièvement : Severus déclare à Hermione sa flamme, mais Hermione ne comprend pas, surtout parce qu'il s'était montré très cruel avec elle, alors même qu'ils semblaient bien s'entendre avec le temps, quelques semaines plus tôt.

On saura bientôt une des deux raisons pour lesquelles Severus lui en a fait voir autant avant de changer d'avis au dernier moment.

Je remercie encore une fois ma beta Ae et ceux qui continuent de lire cette fic. J'ai l'impression que l'intérêt porté à cette fic s'essouffle sérieusement, tout le monde est finalement déçu ? Comme j'ai peu de retours, c'est difficile de savoir.

Je publierai cette fic jusqu'au bout, ne vous inquiétez pas (j'ai horreur des fics inachevées) mais j'avoue être un peu troublée face à ce silence. Si vous n'aimez pas et donc ne voulez pas que j'ai plus de reviews, je n'ai aucun problème à ce que l'on me dise en mp, j'aimerais savoir pour de bon ce qui cloche avec ma fic, je ne pourrai jamais m'améliorer sinon. Je continue d'espérer plus de manifestations de votre part, à dimanche prochain !


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Vous m'avez laissé plein de reviews cette fois ci, je devrais pousser des coups de gueules plus souvent XD.

Merci à vous toutes (tous ?) pour ces reviews et pour continuer à me lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et je me sens boostée !

Je tiens seulement à préciser de nouveau - car beaucoup d'entre vous semblent en avoir peur malgré ce que j'ai dis - que cette fic ne sera jamais abandonnée même si il n'y a plus qu'une personne qui la lit !

0o0o0o0o0o0

Précédemment : _Il accumulait les bons points quand on y réfléchissait, mais alors pourquoi l'avait-il blessée ? _

_Severus, avec un temps de retard, pensa lui aussi aux signes de la catastrophe imminente._

**Chapitre 6**

_Quelques semaines plus tard, Severus était dans ses quartiers, plus précisément installé confortablement dans son fauteuil décrépi. _

_Il relisait ses notes et celles de Granger. Un vrai se forma sur ses lèvres, il avait réussi. Enfin, après toutes ses recherches. _

_Il n'y avait plus qu'à ajuster le dosage des différents ingrédients selon la personne qui boirait sa potion. Il n'aurait qu'à demander à Granger de lui donner toutes les informations sur Georges Weasley qui lui étaient nécessaires._

_Georges et Fred Weasley, ces deux insupportables gamins. En fait, Severus leur était secrètement reconnaissant. _

_Des années plus tôt, lors qu'Ombrage occupait son poste actuel, ils avaient fait une énième bêtise, le faisant accourir vers eux à toute vitesse. L'horrible crapaud l'avait en fait coincé dans son bureau pour lui faire des avances, argumentant qu'ils étaient tous les deux intelligents, avaient les mêmes principes, en plus d'être affreux et donc faits l'un pour l'autre. _

_Severus avait été très heureux quand les jumeaux avaient transformé un couloir en patinoire, faisant débarquer Rusard dans son bureau. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être aussi affreux que cette vieille harpie d'Ombrage, si ? _

_Severus se leva et prit le chemin de la foret interdite, il était temps d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Granger. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi cette idée lui faisait plaisir. _

_En arrivant près de l'enclos, il vit Granger jouer avec la manticore en lui lançant des balles de métal (elle déchiquetait toutes les autres au bout d'à peine quelques secondes). _

_Le rire grinçant de Bérengère lui écorchait les oreilles et le faisait frissonner de dégoût, il n'était pas naturel qu'un monstre pusse rire comme un homme._

_Granger se tourna vers lui quand elle l'entendit. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, elle lui en voulait encore pour la veille apparemment._

_La veille, la manticore les avait poursuivis dans l'enclos, sans doute était elle de mauvaise humeur. Granger avait traîné, puis s'était lamentablement étalée par terre en franchissant la barrière. _

_Il avait ri d'elle, lui disant qu'elle devait faire du sport et arrêter de s'empiffrer, qu'elle grossissait dernièrement et ne tarderait pas à ressembler à un éléphant. _

_Hum. Bébé. Tais-toi, grand crétin maigrichon XD_

_Severus ne lui aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais en réalité il trouvait cela charmant, surtout à certains endroits disons agréables._

_Il avait par contre remarqué que son teint était légèrement verdâtre le matin, peut être était ce dû à des effets rémanents de la malédiction ? _

_Granger, cessez donc vos regards noirs. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire._

_Elle ne répondit pas, attendant sans doute qu'il parle. Il se demanda s'il avait été trop loin la veille, pourtant il n'avait fait que la critiquer sur son poids et sa vigueur. Il n'y avait pas là de quoi en faire toute une montagne._

_La potion, je l'ai terminée, elle est réussie._

_Granger fut d'abord surprise, puis eut un grand sourire qui lui fit chaud au cœur._

_Deux jours plus tard, Severus était une fois de plus près de Bérengère. Il était ici tous les soirs alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais il refusait d'y réfléchir._

_Il donnait de petits bouts de viande à la créature quand Granger le rejoignit enfin. Elle faisait une tête d'enterrement et traînait des pieds._

_Miss Granger ?_

_Elle le regarda mais ne dit rien, ses yeux semblaient briller. Elle s'était sans doute encore disputée avec son imbécile de petit ami. A cette pensée, ses entrailles protestèrent, mais c'était encore un des points auxquels il refusait de penser._

_Votre admiration pour ma personne me flatte, Granger. Maintenant accouchez._

_Il la vit distinctement tressaillir violemment au dernier mot. Qu'avait-elle donc ?_

_Granger ?_

_Elle s'effondra en larme tout à coup, puis sembla craquer._

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire, monsieur ! Ma vie est ratée, finie, fichue !_

_Puisque chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était du fait de Weasley, il les soupçonna d'avoir rompu. Un sentiment d'espoir naquit en lui, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où cela pouvait bien venir._

_Allons Granger, cessez de faire l'idiote. Votre vie n'est pas fichue à cause d'une banale rupture. Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos broutilles d'adolescente._

_La bombe fut lâchée :_

_Je suis enceinte, monsieur !_

_La sensation d'espoir dans sa poitrine s'éteignit immédiatement, faisant place à du vide. Il ne savait que penser, Granger enceinte. De cet insupportable Weasley ? Maintenant sa poitrine se faisait douloureuse, mais moins que sa main droite. Sa main ?_

_Il avait complètement oublié Bérengère à coté de lui. Il lui restait un morceau de viande qu'il avait oublié de lui donner. Impatiente, elle avait fini par lui mordre la main pour le lui prendre._

_Severus lâcha le morceau de viande et courut hors de l'enclos, il s'effondra au sol, serrant sa blessure. _

_Soudain, il entendit Granger éclater de rire. Elle trouvait ça drôle ? Il allait lui hurler dessus quand une sensation de froid le prit aux jambes. Il les regarda, elles étaient nues. _

_Son pantalon, sa cape et sa robe, s'étaient volatilisés, le laissant en caleçon et chemise._

Quand Severus avait appris la grossesse d'Hermione, d'anciens démons étaient venus le visiter, mais il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser. Jusqu'à ce qui advint ensuite.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Vous me pardonnez pour Ombrage et les vêtements volatilisés ? C'est carrément nul mais je trouvais que l'atmosphère devenait vraiment lourde avec cette grossesse.

Je tenais à vous préciser aussi que j'étais censée écrire une comédie romantique, alors pas de bébé mort dans cette fic, et le fait que ce soit un Weasley n'y changera rien (mais qu'est-ce que vous avez contre la famille Weasley ? Vous vous êtes tous fait maltraiter par des sextuplés roux quand vous étiez petits ou quoi ?).

Puis vous repenserez à Severus et son comportement avec les enfants des autres, un enfant en particulier, vous croyez pas qu'il est temps qu'il change et apprenne de ses erreurs ?

Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit que c'était normal que j'ai si peu de reviews, mais j'avais 20 reviews pour 2000 views, ça me parait quand même très peu. Remarquez, tous les auteurs s'en plaignent donc vous avez forcément raison.

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont notre salaire, en ne laissant rien c'est comme si vous voliez des livres dans une librairie (je tiens à dire que je ne reproche rien à ceux qui m'en ont déjà laissé, je n'exige pas de vous que vous commentiez chaque chapitre). A dimanche prochain !


	8. Chapter 7

Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier ma beta Ae, et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je n'ai pas répondu à toutes dans des délais convenables, mais je les ais bel et bien lues et elles m'ont fait plaisir !

Je voulais publier ce matin mais le site en a décidé autrement, désolée !

Voici le chapitre 7, celui-ci va faire hurler beaucoup d'entre vous, mais s'il-vous-plait avant de m'assassiner attendez d'avoir lu le prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture, pendant ce temps je pars en courant loin d'ici XD !

0o0o0o0o0o0

Précédemment : Quand Severus avait appris la grossesse d'Hermione, d'anciens démons étaient venus le visiter, mais il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser. Jusqu'à ce qui advint ensuite.

**Chapitre 7**

_Cette semaine fut très longue pour nos deux protagonistes. Severus Rogue était atteint d'une malédiction gênante, due au venin de la manticore. Tout objet inanimé qu'il touchait de ses mains disparaissait, puis réapparaissait aléatoirement dans le château de Poudlard. _

_Heureusement sa baguette se révéla insensible aux effets de sa malédiction. _

_Mais le soir même où la manticore l'avait mordu, il allait aux toilettes et bien entendu, s'y prit comme d'habitude. Après avoir déboutonné rapidement son pantalon, il avait aussitôt baissé légèrement son caleçon. Les deux disparurent instantanément, Severus ne put que se féliciter d'être dans ses quartiers. _

_Le pantalon réapparut dans les cuisines de Poudlard, et finit bouilli dans une marmite de soupe. Le caleçon quant à lui, réapparut directement sur la tête du professeur Trelawney, alors qu'elle donnait un cours. Malheureusement pour Severus, cette dernière le prit pour un signe du destin et ne cessa de l'inviter à dîner au cours de la semaine. _

* * *

_Hermione Granger quant à elle, n'osait même pas penser à sa grossesse. L'idée d'élever un enfant, avec un petit ami immature de surcroît, la paralysait. Alors elle pensait justement à Ron._

_Elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il avait d'abord refusé de la croire, puis quand il l'admit enfin, il en parla à sa mère. Celle-ci avait été ravie, sa famille s'agrandissait encore. _

_Elle les poussa tous les deux au mariage. C'était tout le problème d'Hermione. _

_Pour une raison inconnue, quand elle pensait à Ron, un visage pâle aux cheveux sombres s'imposait à son esprit, éclipsant totalement le premier. _

_De plus elle était troublée depuis quelques semaines. Tous les soirs depuis plusieurs semaines, elle s'empressait d'aller voir Bérengère, mais elle savait bien qu'elle y allait pour Rogue. _

_Leurs conversations étaient intéressantes et il pouvait même être agréable quand il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, mais il lui avait donné des potions contre les maux de ventre et tête, et gardé le silence sur son secret. Hermione avait donc supposé qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas comment s'y prendre avec les femmes enceintes, réputées pour leurs sautes d'humeur. _

_Quand la manticore l'avait mordu, Hermione avait rougi comme une tomate en voyant un renflement de taille conséquente, sous le tissu du caleçon de son professeur. _

_Depuis elle faisait des rêves tordus, dans lesquels Rogue retirait son caleçon devant elle. Elle avait même rêvé une fois, qu'elle retirait ce caleçon elle-même. Elle se réveillait invariablement en sueur et nerveuse. _

* * *

_Comme d'accoutumée, Hermione rejoignit Rogue dans la forêt interdite. _

_Elle avait une annonce importante mais surtout Hagrid devait revenir bientôt. _

_Hermione espérait qu'ils continueraient à se voir de temps en temps. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle s'était attachée à lui, malgré son sale caractère. _

_Quand Hermione arriva, il était déjà là, touchant à tout avec ses mains, enfin libérées de leur malédiction. _

_- Professeur, bonsoir._

_- Bonsoir, miss._

_- Professeur, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer._

_Il semblait un peu anxieux mais lui fit signe de poursuivre. Hermione n'était plus très sure d'avoir envie de continuer. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais parla quand même :_

_- Ron et moi allons nous marier. J'aimerais que vous soyez présent au mariage. _

_Il pâlit à vue d'œil, ressemblant plus que jamais à un cadavre. Elle aurait juré avoir lu de la douleur dans son regard. Il lui répondit très froidement, un rictus déformant son visage :_

_- Mes félicitations Granger. En revanche, si vous croyez que j'ai envie d'assister à un mariage entre deux imbéciles répugnants, vous vous trompez lourdement._

_Rogue lui tendit un flacon rempli d'un liquide bleu azur. _

_- Donnez-le à Georges Weasley._

_Il partit, pratiquement en volant, vers le château, laissant Hermione seule avec sa peine._

* * *

_Hagrid revint, heureux de trouver Bérengère en bonne santé, bien qu'étonné devant sa queue un peu moins touffue. _

_Il raconta à Hermione son voyage de noces, les merveilleux monstres qu'il avait rencontré, la félicita quand elle lui annonça ses fiançailles._

_En revanche, elle ne lui parla pas de son enfant à venir. Seul Rogue était au courant pour sa grossesse, qu'elle dissimulait sous des sortilèges d'illusion. _

_D'ailleurs son professeur l'évitait dernièrement. Manifestement, la nouvelle de son mariage lui avait fortement déplu, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. _

_Un jour, Hermione croisa le dit professeur sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, elle se précipita sur lui. Il fit mine de l'ignorer mais elle le retint._

_- Professeur, je voudrais vous parler._

_- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Granger. Allez-vous-en._

_- Mais, monsieur, je ne comprends pas..._

_- Ne m'écouterez-vous donc jamais ? Partez !_

_- Monsieur, pourquoi refusez-vous de me parler ?_

_- Parce que je n'en ai pas ressenti la nécessité. La potion est terminée, je n'ai plus besoin de vous, ni d'ingrédients, dit-il d'une voix égale, comme si ce qu'il disait n'avait aucune incidence._

_- Mais monsieur... Je croyais que... Je ne comprends pas... _

_- Qu'y a-t-il de si difficile à comprendre ? Vous nous croyiez amis peut être ? Il eut un ricanement mesquin. Vous pensiez peut être que je serais intéressé par une petite idiote qui tombe enceinte du premier venu ? J'avais seulement besoin des poils de manticore, Granger, rien d'autre, et encore moins de la compagnie d'une gamine à la moralité douteuse. _

_Hermione n'était pas sure d'avoir bien entendu. L'avait-il vraiment traitée de fille facile ? Il ricanait toujours, son regard froid._

_- Monsieur, je ne vous permets pas de…_

_- Granger, je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission, lui dit-il, ne lui laissant pas le temps de terminer. Par égard envers votre… Il pointa son ventre du doigt, je ne vous donnerai pas de retenue. Maintenant, hors de ma vue._

_Et il repartit aussi sec, sans même lui accorder un regard, comme la dernière fois._

_Hermione se sentit stupide et ridicule, mais surtout malheureuse. Elle les croyait amis, peut-être même un peu plus, mais il n'avait fait que se servir d'elle. Il ne la respectait même pas. _

_Elle fit le choix de l'oublier de son mieux, il n'en valait pas la peine. Mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. _

Jusqu'à maintenant. Severus était là, serrant sa main entre les siennes, lui déclarant son amour, mais l'aimait-elle ?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Je vous le redemande, attendez le prochain chapitre avant de m'étrangler !

Et pardonnez-moi pour le caleçon sur la tête de Trelawney aussi, mais comme Severus allait être méchant, je voulais lui en faire baver un peu !

0o0o0o0o0o0

Concernant les réactions sur la grossesse d'Hermione, ma beta Ae m'a dit ceci : Honnêtement je comprends leurs réactions: c'est l'idée du couple "monogame" et "uni" sans histoire de famille recomposée et tout et tout  
mais bon... je dirais qu'elle font passer leur frustration de gamines de foyers désunis XD (et tu peux me citer sur le prochain chapitre, j'assume, na)

N'allez pas l'étriper (et moi non plus si possible) ! Je tiens à lire toutes ses fics ou traductions !

0o0o0o0o0o0

Une review s'il-vous-plait, votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi !


	9. Chapter 8

Voilà le chapitre 8, l'avant-dernier de la fic.

Je tiens à vous prévenir, ce chapitre est interdit aux moins de 16 ans on va dire.

Au prochain chapitre par contre, il y aura le lemon, vous êtes prévenus !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, mais gardez bien en tête que cette fic n'a pas pour but d'être réaliste et qu'elle n'est pas sérieuse.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Précédemment : Jusqu'à maintenant. Severus était là, serrant sa main entre les siennes, lui déclarant son amour, mais l'aimait-elle ?

**Chapitre 8**

Hermione s'aperçut soudain qu'ils étaient toujours dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, à se regarder, les mains jointes. Une petite foule de curieux s'était formée autour d'eux. Elle entendit des élèves murmurer quelque chose comme "la pauvre fille, draguée par la chauve souris".

Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, elle préféra se concentrer sur son professeur, occupé à incendier du regard la foule.

Tenant toujours sa main, il l'emmena jusqu'à ses quartiers sans un mot.

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce principale, Hermione doutait toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas nier avoir pensé à lui plus que nécessaire, mais elle devait penser pour deux, son enfant passait en premier. Elle prit soin d'observer Severus.

Il n'était pas beau à proprement parler mais avait son charme. Sa voix était ensorcelante, son esprit vif et acéré, ses yeux captivants et son intelligence débordante. Il avait prouvé son courage, c'était un homme de valeur, puis elle n'était pas insensible à ses paroles.

Mais il y avait Lily, et la manière dont il a traité Harry (1). Mais surtout, il y avait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé.

A présent, Severus semblait attendre qu'elle daigne lui répondre. Mais il semblait aussi de plus en plus misérable, se persuadant sans doute qu'il serait rejeté.

Elle prit la parole :

- Pourquoi m'avoir ignorée et insultée ?

- Je voulais oublier. Et je vous ai insultée parce j'étais incapable de vous oublier. Pardonnez moi, je n'en pensais pas un seul mot, dit-il, honteux.

Severus vint vers elle et caressa doucement sa joue. Voyant qu'elle le laissait faire, il lui parla.

- Hermione, je t'aime. Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse toi, mais aussi ton enfant, lui dit il d'une voix douce tout posant une main sur le ventre d'Hermione.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et caressant toujours sa joue, continua :

- J'ai longtemps aimé Lily, mais j'ai compris mon erreur. Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum.(2)

Quand il sentit la main d'Hermione se poser sur son torse, n'y tenant plus, il l'enlaça et vint frôler ses lèvres des siennes. De légers tremblements secouaient ses mains.

A cet instant, Hermione sentit son corps se faire étrangement léger. Toute la peine accumulée depuis plusieurs semaines s'évanouit entièrement.

Leurs lèvres finalement, se joignirent totalement. Elle sentit Severus la serrer plus fort, leur baiser se faisant plus profond et fougueux.

Le désir montait en elle, ses mains caressèrent le dos, puis le torse de Severus tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Son corps était ferme sous ses doigts.

Puis elles allèrent toucher ses flans et ses hanches. Elle avait envie d'explorer plus bas, mais ne l'osait pas encore.

Quand Severus sentit les mains d'Hermione venir sur ses hanches, une partie bien précise de son corps durcit. Il rompit alors leur baiser pour mieux dévorer son cou. Sa peau était douce et chaude, ses mains caressèrent toutes les parties d'Hermione qu'il osait.

Au moment où le souffle de Severus effleura son cou, une chaleur se manifesta dans le bas-ventre d'Hermione. Elle voulut caresser son torse à même la peau, mais il se recula, cessant ses baisers.

- Hermione, je...

- Severus ?

Hermione vit une lueur de joie passer dans ses yeux, au moment où elle prononçait son prénom.

- Avant toi, je n'ai aimé qu'une seule femme, Hermione.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais...

Son visage devint écarlate.

- Jamais.

Severus s'attendait à de la gêne ou de la pitié, voire des moqueries. Mais elle lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Laisse-toi faire.

Elle commença par l'embrasser, caressant son dos et son torse. Puis elle lui enleva sa cape et sa robe lentement. Il avait envie de la déshabiller aussi, mais il n'en trouvait pas le courage.

A présent, les mains d'Hermione caressaient sa peau sous sa chemise, le faisant frissonner. Quand elle se pressa contre lui, il sentit le renflement de ses seins, provoquant une agitation douloureuse dans son pantalon.

Il lui prit ses mains, puis lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Viens, allons dans ma chambre.

0o0o0o0o0o0

On peut comprendre qu'Hermione n'ait pas envie de voir Severus traiter son enfant (je le rappelle, elle y tient) de la même manière qu'Harry.

Celle ci est très facile à traduire même sans avoir fait de latin mais voilà : « Il est humain [dans la nature de l'Homme] de se tromper, mais persévérer [dans l'erreur] est diabolique. »

Source : Wikipédia (encore une fois, on est sûrs que je n'ai fait aucune faute comme ça)  (Celle-ci est ok ^^)

0o0o0o0o0o0

J'espère que ce chapitre sera mieux accueilli que le précédent (vous l'avez boudé pour le mariage ou pour le commentaire d'Ae ?), et j'espère surtout que vous ne le trouverez pas totalement foiré. Vous n'aimez peut être pas quand Sev est gentil comme ça, mais je pense qu'il s'est montré assez méchant dans le précédent chapitre, après vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer.

D'ailleurs je vous avertis pour le prochain qui est un lemon, c'est la première fois que j'en écris un, il sera surement pas très glorieux ! A dimanche prochain !


	10. Chapter 9

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic !

C'est un lemon, donc interdit aux mineurs, vous voilà prévenus.

Soyez indulgents, c'est la première fois que j'en écris un.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

0o0o0o0o0o0

Précédemment : Il lui prit ses mains, puis lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Viens, allons dans ma chambre.

**Chapitre 9**

Severus se fit la remarque que pour une fois, l'incroyable curiosité d'Hermione était absente. Elle avait à peine jeté un œil à la chambre. S'il avait su qu'il suffisait de l'embrasser pour lui passer l'envie de fourrer son petit nez partout, il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps.

Hermione le tira instantanément de ses pensées quand elle retira sa robe et son pull, laissant voir un débardeur qui moulait agréablement ses formes.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, tandis qu'elle entreprenait de lui enlever totalement sa chemise et son pantalon.

Severus se sentait trop maigre et trop laid en général, pour Hermione. Mais elle le rassura quant à ce qu'elle pensait de son corps, en enlevant lentement ses propres vêtements.

Il regarda son corps de bas en haut. Ses jambes étaient longues et belles. Elle portait une petite culotte de dentelle noire, qui lui donna envie de l'arracher mais il voulait prendre son temps. Son ventre était rebondi, il le caressa tendrement, la peau était merveilleusement douce sous ses doigts. Sa main remonta lentement, avec timidité, jusqu'au soutien-gorge. Voyant sa poitrine généreuse presque nue, enfin il se serra contre elle, et défit le sous-vêtement, un peu tremblant.

Son dernier vêtement le serrant de plus en plus, il prit les seins offerts à lui à pleine mains, pour les caresser et les presser doucement. Ils étaient doux, chauds et tendus d'excitation. Avec ses lèvres, il partit de celles d'Hermione, puis descendit dans le cou, jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Quand il en saisit la pointe dressée vers lui, entre ses dents, il l'entendit gémir doucement. Cela l'électrisa et il se pressa davantage contre elle, son érection frottant les jambes d'Hermione.

Severus eut envie de protester, quand des mains douces le tirèrent vers le haut, soustrayant les seins, à présent luisants de sa salive, d'Hermione à sa bouche, mais changea d'avis aussitôt.

Des mains caressaient son membre impatient à travers le tissu. Il suffoqua quand les mains allèrent directement le caresser dans son caleçon.

Hermione lui retira le vêtement qui la gênait, puis reprit son membre dur comme de la pierre en main. La sensation était délicieuse, il ferma les yeux et grogna doucement quand elle accéléra le mouvement de ses mains.

Il eut un violent sursaut, quand quelque chose d'humide rencontra son érection. Hermione l'embrassait, puis le titillait la tête de son sexe de sa langue avant de le lécher sur sa longueur. Il gémit franchement, c'était juste... si bon.

Il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hermione, ses hanches firent de petits mouvements d'elles même, décuplant son plaisir.

Mais Severus dût l'arrêter rapidement, il ne voulait pas jouir maintenant.

Il la poussa doucement vers le lit, où elle s'allongea.

Les yeux fixés sur la poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement, Severus vint au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser avec force. Elle lui répondit en attrapant sa main, qu'il avait déjà posée sur un de ses seins, et la fit glisser jusqu'à sa culotte.

Hermione le regardait, les yeux brûlants d'impatience. Alors il comprit, et enleva le dernier obstacle entre leurs corps.

Pour la première fois, il contemplait l'intimité d'une femme. C'était rose, brillant d'humidité. Severus tremblait d'excitation contenue. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre alors il l'effleura de ses doigts tout d'abord, provoquant un frisson en Hermione.

Il se sentit encouragé et y alla plus franchement. Quand ses doigts appuyèrent sur le point sensible d'Hermione, elle eut un petit cri. Le désir de s'enfoncer en elle torturait Severus mais il voulait d'abord la goûter.

Il pencha sa tête et de sa langue titilla le point qui avait arraché un petit cri à Hermione, la saveur était étrange mais pas désagréable. Sentant les mains d'Hermione agripper ses cheveux, il continua de l'explorer de sa bouche. Elle gémit et pressa sa tête contre son intimité brûlante.

Devant son entrée, il hésita un peu, puis commença à y insérer lentement son doigt. La sensation était douce et chaude, mais surtout très humide. En revanche, il eut un doute quant à l'idée que son membre soit censé y rentrer, c'était très étroit, deux doigts pourraient passer, mais plus gros ?

Hermione le tira de ses pensées en gémissant plus fort. Son doigt entama des vas et viens, et quand il la sentit tirer sur ses cheveux, son doigt toujours en elle, il embrassa son sexe, le mordillant parfois légèrement, repassant plusieurs fois sur son point sensible du bout de sa langue.

L'érection de Severus était à présent très douloureuse, la vision d'Hermione nue, en sueur, rougie et gémissante, mais surtout que ce soit de son fait, intensifiait sa douleur. Mais il n'osait pas aller plus loin, entrer en elle, il avait peur de lui faire mal ou au contraire qu'elle n'en tire pas le moindre plaisir. De plus elle était enceinte, il ne pouvait pas lui sauter dessus comme un fou, même si l'envie de le faire était très forte.

Hermione, voyant son hésitation, le poussa sur le côté, l'obligeant à s'allonger près d'elle. Puis elle monta sur lui, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Quand elle se redressa, son intimité pressa sur son membre, provoquant des sensations intenses, Severus eut le plus grand mal à se retenir.

Hermione prit sa longueur et la positionna contre son entrée, puis s'appuya doucement. Elle l'inséra lentement en elle, fermant les yeux de plaisir. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient. Severus se concentrait sur elle, son visage, pour ne pas l'agripper et la tirer d'un coup vers le bas.

Leurs corps totalement joints, Hermione commença à bouger lentement, les yeux toujours clos par le plaisir. Severus eut des sensations si intenses qu'il en restait immobile quelques instants puis il prit ses fesses à pleine mains et la fit bouger plus vite. Il sentait qu'il perdrait tout contrôle sous peu, mais la peur de passer pour un puceau de seize ans le contint.

A présent, Hermione allait plus vite, sa poitrine venant à la rencontre de Severus. Il lâchait parfois une de ses fesses pour caresser un peu durement un de ses seins.

Au bout d'un moment, Severus referma ses bras sur elle et l'attira contre lui en grondant. Il voulait dévorer ses lèvres, la sentir entièrement contre lui. Il lui éleva un peu son bassin, fléchissant ses jambes, pour la prendre encore plus vite.

Severus ne parvenait plus à se contrôler, Hermione, qu'il serrait toujours contre lui, poussait de petits cris, le visage de plus en plus rouge. Il essaya de penser à autre chose pour ne pas jouir à l'instant, Trelawney et ses rêves écœurants faisaient une bonne diversion. Mais ça ne dura pas, et sans pouvoir se retenir, il intensifia ses mouvements, s'enfonçant encore plus loin, leurs mouvements toujours plus rapides.

Leurs corps étaient trempés de sueur et d'excitation. Une ou deux fois, son membre glissa et ils durent s'arrêter le temps de le replacer. Hermione était si humide de plaisir qu'il s'insérait presque tout seul en elle. Ils reprenaient alors avec vigueur et empressement.

Leur échange se faisait presque frénétique. Severus sentit Hermione se contracter autour de lui, poussant un cri plus fort que les autres, puis elle s'écroula sur lui. Il ne se retint plus du tout, il la pilonnait carrément, comme il le pouvait dans cette position, avant de jouir à son tour. D'être en elle à cet instant augmenta son plaisir. Il fit un bruit de gorge étrange, avant de la serrer plus fort contre lui, se tenant immobile, puis il se déversa en elle, soupirant profondément.

Ils étaient maintenant allongés l'un contre l'autre, encore en sueur et essoufflés. Hermione n'avait plus de doute à présent, elle l'aimait. Elle vit Severus lui faire un véritable sourire pour la première fois, quand elle le lui murmura à l'oreille.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Voilà, j'espère vraiment que vous le trouverez pas trop mauvais ce lemon (il y a certainement plus romantique, mais bon cette fic l'est assez non ?), j'ai quand même galéré à l'écrire

C'est donc le dernier chapitre, mais il y a l'épilogue pour dimanche prochain avec les conditions du défi.

Je voulais remercier toutes celles qui sont finalement revenues pour le précédent chapitre (vous l'avez vraiment détesté ce mariage, mais vous deviez vous douter que je ne laisserai pas arriver un truc pareil non ?), ainsi que toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews en général !

Atteindrai-je cinquante reviews après le prologue ?


End file.
